only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Only Fools And Horses episodes
This is a list of all episodes of Only Fools And Horses, including the rare episodes. In total episodes were made inbetween 1981 and 2003. There are separate lists for the two spin offs Rock And Chips and The Green, Green Grass. List of episodes of Only Fools And Horses 1981 *Big Brother - (8th September 1981) *Go West Young Man - (15th September 1981) *Cash And Curry (22nd September 1981) *The Second Time Around (29th September 1981) *A Slow Bus To Chingford (6th October 1981) *The Russians Are Coming (13th October 1981) *Christmas Crackers (28th December 1981) 1982 *The Long Legs Of the Law (21st October 1982) *Ashes To Ashes (28th October 1982) *A Losing Streak (4th November 1982) *No Greater Love (11th November 1982) *The Yellow Peril (18th November 1982) *It Never Rains..(25th November 1982) *A Touch Of Glass (2nd December 1982) *"Christmas Trees" (27th December 1982) *Diamonds Are For Heather (30th December 1982) 1983 *Homesick (10th November 1983) *Healthy Competition (17th November 1983) *Friday The 14th (24th November 1983) *Yesterday Never Comes (1st December 1983) *May The Force Be With You - (8th December 1983) *Wanted (15th December 1983) *"Who's A Pretty Boy (22nd December 1983) *Thicker Than Water (25th December 1983) 1984 *Licensed To Drill - (1984) 1985 *Happy Returns (21st February 1985) *Strained Relations (28th February 1985) *Hole In One (7th March 1985) *It's Only Rock and Roll (14th March 1985) *Sleeping Dogs Lie (21st March 1985) *Watching The Girls Go By (28th March 1985) *As One Door Closes (4th April 1985) *White Mice (24th December 1985) *To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985) 1986 *From Prussia With Love (31st August 1986) *The Miracle Of Peckham (7th September 1986) *The Longest Night (14th September 1986) *Tea For Three (21st September 1986) *Video Nasty (28th September 1986) *Who Wants To Be A Millionaire (5th October 1986) *"Royal Variety Show" (27th November 1986) *A Royal Flush - (25th December 1986) 1987 *The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987) 1988 *Dates (25th December 1988) 1989 *Yuppy Love (8th January 1989) *Danger UXD (15th January 1989) *Chain Gang (22nd January 1989) *The Unlucky Winner Is....(29th January 1989) *Sickness And Wealth (5th February 1989) *Little Problems (12th February 1989) *The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989) 1990 *The Robin Flies At Dawn (1st December 1990) *Rodney Come Home (25th December 1990) *The Sky's The Limit (30th December 1990) 1991 *The Chance of a Lunchtime (6th January 1991) *Stage Fright (13th January 1991) *The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) *He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle (27th January 1991) *Three Men, A Woman and a Baby (3rd February 1991) *Miami Twice Part 1 (24th December 1991) *Miami Twice Part 2 (25th December 1991) 1992 *Mother Natures Son - (25th December 1992) 1993 *Fatal Extraction - (25th December 1993) 1996 *Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) *Modern Men (27th December 1996) *Time On Our Hands (29th December 1996) 2001 *If They Could See Us Now (25th December 2001) 2002 *Strangers On The Shore (25th December 2002) 2003 *Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) 2014 *Sport Relief Sketch - 21st March 2014 Category:Only Fools And Horses. Category:Lists.